


Love Magic

by VioVayo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, YGOME18, light banter, mentions of onesided Manjoume/Asuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: Being the Love Magician was hard work, but the results were worth it.





	Love Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harimaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimaron/gifts).



> Surprise! It me.

Fubuki had a lot of confidence in his skills as the Love Magician – and why shouldn’t he? He was good at what he did. He was _very_ good. One might even call him a genius, though referring to himself as such was maybe taking things a little too far. The point was that in Fubuki’s opinion, occasional missteps aside, when it came to matchmaking, there was nobody better than, well, himself.

Despite that, when he’d headed for his dear student’s room thinking he could give the boy some more advice on how to deal with a certain _predicament_ , the last thing he'd expected to find once he opened the door was Manjoume and said predicament sucking each other’s faces off.

Well, thought Fubuki, he was obviously even better at this than he’d originally thought.

Fortunately it didn’t seem as though he’d been noticed yet, which wasn’t all that surprising, really. He quickly ducked back out of the room so as not to disturb the two, but just as he was about to close the door, something made him hesitate.

“I hate you so much,” Manjoume’s voice came from the other side of the door, and against his better judgement Fubuki risked one more glance inside. It appeared Manjoume and Juudai had managed to detach themselves from one another. Considering the scene from just a few seconds ago, that bordered on a miracle.

Juudai laughed. “Awww, you’re just saying that,” he teased, holding Manjoume’s face between both hands. “You _love_ me.” His grin was wide. Fubuki couldn’t see Manjoume’s expression from this angle, but he could very well imagine it being the exact opposite of Juudai’s. “Manjoume Thunder loooves me.”

“Yeah, but do you have to keep saying it like that?” Manjoume snapped back. Juudai was of course used to his attitude by now. He didn’t seem affected in the slightest, even as Manjoume’s voice took on a threatening tone. “I’m gonna kick you out if you don’t shut it!”

Juudai cooed, his smile audible in his voice. “You won’t. Because you’re actually just a big softie who loves me.”

“For fuck’s sake! I am _this close,_ I swear–”

“There’s one thing I’m confused about, though.” Fubuki could hear Manjoume’s sharp inhale at the rather rude interruption, but to his credit he didn’t voice his frustration. He merely followed it up with an inquisitive hum instead. Juudai elaborated, “Weren’t you all heart-eyes over Asuka?”

Manjoume made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and for a second Fubuki worried that his student had lost his ability to speak. Fortunately he quickly found his voice again. “I am! I mean, I was!”

“But?” Juudai kept needling.

“But nothing! She–” _Rejected me,_ Fubuki finished the sentence in his head, knowing exactly what Manjoume was trying but had been unable to say. “She, well… well, what about you? Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

A few seconds passed in complete silence. Juudai’s expression turned into one of confusion, as though he was mentally going through the entire list of people he knew. Coming up with seemingly nothing, he asked, “I do?”

“You don’t? But what about Johan?”

Manjoume sounded completely floored, and Fubuki was thankful the two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t pay any attention to his chuckling. Ah, yes, Johan… his student had somehow gotten the thought stuck in his head that he and Juudai were dating. It was adorable, really, how jealous he had gotten even before he knew that what he was feeling was jealousy.

To be fair, it was a simple mistake that anyone could’ve made after seeing those two interact – though Juudai didn’t seem to agree, judging by the surprised “What?” that was his response – and Fubuki himself hadn’t really done anything to correct this false assumption. After all, it was far more amusing to watch Manjoume get increasingly frustrated the more aware of his feelings he became.

Manjoume wasn’t stupid. It had only been a matter of time before he realised how similar his reactions were, to Juudai spending time with Johan and Juudai spending time with Asuka. The right conclusion was an obvious one. Fubuki had only lightly nudged him in the right direction, which had finally led him here.

“Aren’t you two a thing?” Manjoume’s voice brought Fubuki out of his thoughts back to reality. “You’re always hanging out together. It’s annoying.”

The shock faded from Juudai’s face and he laughed, a pure, almost infectious sound. “Yeah,” he said, “because we’re _friends._ But we’re not, y’know. Like that.”

“Oh,” said Manjoume, ears turning red. “Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re telling me I kissed you for nothing.”

“Yeah– wait, what?”

“I don’t believe this.” Manjoume buried his face, most likely just as red, in his hands. “I said all that mushy crap, to _you,_ and I didn’t even have to? This is humiliating.”

Juudai cooed, patting Manjoume’s shoulder. He was immediately shrugged off, but again the attitude didn’t seem to bother him. “I don’t think it is,” he assured, “We all already knew you have a sweet side anyway. It’s cute.”

Manjoume’s head snapped up so quickly it couldn’t possibly have been healthy.

“I’m not cute! Or sweet, at least not to you!” he protested, insulted. “Because you’re loud and annoying and _stupid_ and–“

“–and you love me,” Juudai finished, effectively cutting off the rant that almost had Fubuki worried he’d have to step in. “That’s what you said.”

Manjoume sighed. He at least didn’t seem angry, judging by the absence of enraged shouting. “I did,” he admitted. “And I meant it, but it’s just–”

“Do you regret it?” Juudai asked. “The kiss, I mean.”

Manjoume hesitated. Then: “No.”

“Do you wanna do it again?”

Fubuki would’ve loved to see Manjoume’s expression in that moment, but alas. All he could hear was his student’s sharp intake of breath, followed by a quiet “Yes.” The response was rewarded with a wide, toothy grin from Juudai, who immediately leaned in for another kiss.

Fubuki smiled as he let the door quietly click shut. It didn’t seem like his assistance would be required here any further, and any doubts he might have had before had vanished in that instant. Those two would get along just fine judging by the look of things. He made a mental note to give himself a pat on the back later, and to congratulate himself on yet another job well done, before turning away.

Manjoume and Juudai deserved some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [s.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedshotgun), whose beta-ing as always greatly improved the quality of this fic!


End file.
